


I really do.

by KnopePerkins



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnopePerkins/pseuds/KnopePerkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble of Ann and Leslie in the cabin together whilst they're running the Pawnee Goddesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really do.

Leslie notices Ann sat alone at the crafts tables. The girls don't seem to be interested in her and don't even try to include her. That's not the Leslie Knope way. The Leslie Knope way includes everyone in everything.

 

Whilst the girls have all gone out to play tag and relax, Ann hangs back with Leslie, trying to busy herself by clearing up the mess.

"Hey Ann?" Leslie wandered over to Ann."You okay? I'm sorry you haven't been included much I'll tell them to be nicer to you." Leslie began, she felt awful.

"No no Les, it's fine don't worry... They don't have to be interested in me... I'm not all that fun really" Ann sighed disheartened.

"You're Ann Perkins! I don't see why they wouldn't love you!" Leslie held Ann's hand excitedly, she rubbed her thumb on the back of Ann's hand.

Ann smiled at Leslie, her face became soft and loving towards her best friend. She fell into Leslie squeezing her tightly as Leslie returned the favour.

"You know I love you Leslie." Ann mumbled into Leslie's shoulder. "I really do."

"And _you know I love you too Ann_... I really do." Leslie turned her head to kiss Ann's cheek.

They looked to each other and kissed once more before letting go and holding hands. They sat on the cabin's loveseat and messed around on the ukulele, playing silly made up songs until the kids came back in.

What ever this was between them. It was definitely something. And they'd like to continue.

 


End file.
